Total Drama Babies Reunion Special
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the very first and only sequel to "Total Drama Babies" as the cast of TDB Reunite for the annual Gemmie Awards...but what will happen before? They go back to being babies for a night and all kinds of crazy stuff happens, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll cheer, and more. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language, Smut, and more. TDB Reunion Special by me and Beeker


Total Drama Babies Reunion Special

 **Author's Note: This fanfic takes place 1 year after TDB ends.**

 **Disclaimer: This is the reunion of the entire cast of "Total Drama Babies" as we find out what's happening since the last time we've seen the 37 cast members who did the AB/DL Lifestyle, and this is a 2 Peas in a Pod Production! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Mickey is in this story with Kitty, Sam is in this story as well joining Dakota, and Rock from the Ridonculous Race is joining Taylor.**

 **P.S.S. The show "Total Drama Babies" was nominated for 6 Gemmie Awards...they are Best Reality Show, Best Reality Ensemble, Best Reality Show Episode with "The Big Top" "Christmas Time" "Happiness Part 1 through 4" "Interview Special" and finally "At The Movies" nominated out of the 8 Best Reality Show Episode, Best Costume Design, Best Reality Show Host, and Best New Show.**

"Hi, Chris McLean here and it's been a year since we have seen the entire cast of Total Drama Babies together and some things have changed." Chris said as he was walking around the ball-room at the Helmsley KinderCare day care center where the 37 cast members plus one as Mickey joined Kitty, Sam joined Dakota, and finally Rock joined Taylor as they arrived.

"What's going on guys?" Chris said as they hugged back.

"Hi Chris!" Everyone greeted back at Chris.

"Well, one year later and I can see there are some changes…what's new with everyone?" Chris said and asked everyone.

"So much in our lives!" Sierra said as she was extra perky.

"I can tell." Chris said to her.

"We got married." Gwen and Courtney said to Chris.

"I'm kind of surprised but I'm not surprised, but still congratulations." Chris said to them.

"Thanks." Gwen and Courtney replied back before they decided to add on more news.

"We're having a baby!" Gwen and Courtney said to him as well.

"Congratulations girls." Chris said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Thanks, we just took a break from the AB/DL Lifestyle after my second trimester, the baby supposed to be due any day now from what the doctor told us, and Trent is the daddy so he's here today." Gwen said as Trent arrived.

"Hey guys." Trent said as they kissed.

"Who is also pregnant?" Chris asked as LeShawna raised her hand.

"I am!" LeShawna answered.

"Wow!" Chris said as he was surprised.

"The baby is due any day now...I'm just glad that I'm here with my friends and with my family close by." LeShawna said as well.

"So what's new with everyone else?" Chris asked everyone.

"We are ruling The Aftermath Show winning several Gemmie Awards for best hosting team, and best talk show." Bridgette said first before Geoff continued.

"Bridgette and I got married, and we had a baby boy." Geoff said to Chris.

"Named after the best man I have ever married." Bridgette said also before she kissed him on the lips

"MacArthur and I are engaged." Brody said as well.

"Mickey and I are dating and currently doing the lifestyle.

"Noah and I are married right now." Emma said.

"I'm assuming that everyone else is either pregnant, married, or engaged." Chris said to everyone else.

"Except for me and Blaineley." DJ said after he raised his hand.

"How come?" Chris asked him.

"We're only dating so far." DJ and Blaineley stated as the rest of the couples are either engaged or married.

"Now, who is up for a game of beer pong? Except it's with soda." Chris said to everyone as there were two beer pong tables set up.

"There we go. Everyone take an empty cup, take a ping-pong ball, and have some fun." Chris said as the 38 played at the different tables divided up by two making it 19 people per table and Gwen and LeShawna played for a bit and then decided to sit down on the couch and kick their feet up thus resting for a bit.

"Ahhhh…" They sighed happily.

"This is nice. A reunion for one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Gwen said as she felt the baby kicking.

"Oooh, my baby's kicking." Gwen said as LeShawna felt her tummy.

"You're right, so is mine." LeShawna said as Gwen felt her tummy.

"Nice that everyone has been diapered up so far, well except for us of course but we've been pregnant with a human being inside of us fo' nine months after we get this done, we need to do this as a reward…be babies for one last time, be bad and good babies for one last time for that matter." LeShawna told Gwen as they fist-bumped each other.

"Totes, besides Courtney and I agreed on that except for once in a while, we'll never do this AB/DL Thing again." Gwen said to her.

"Same thing with HarBear." LeShawna replied back as they fist-bumped each other again as 36 people were playing on two tables and the games ended with several teams winning.

"What do yawl wanna do now?" Chris asked them.

"Maybe watch a movie?" Dawn asked them as their waters broke.

"Um, can that wait?" Gwen and LeShawna said to everyone.

"It's time right?" Bridgette asked them.

"IT'S TIME!" LeShawna and Gwen shouted.

"HAUL ASS! LET'S GO! GO GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Geoff shouted as everyone got on the bus as Gwen and LeShawna were driven to the hospital by Courtney and Harold respectively.

"Well, this went on the go fast!" Chris said as Trent arrived as well and they arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later.

"Welcome, how can we help you today?" The female receptionist asked.

"My Wife is having a baby!" Courtney and Harold said.

"What are their names?" The receptionist asked.

"My wife's name is LeShawna Anna Jackson McGrady and she is having a baby right now!" Harold said as he gave her full maiden named adding in his last name.

"Okay, and ma'am what's your wife's last name?" The receptionist asked Courtney.

"My wife's name is Gwen Abigail White, now get them to the hospital right now!" Courtney said to the receptionist.

"Okay just sign these insurance forms." The receptionist said as Harold and Courtney signed them quickly and gave them back to her as Gwen and LeShawna were wheeled off to the delivery room where two OB/GYN doctors were there waiting as Trent finally arrived.

"This is not a race you know." Harold told Courtney

"Well I'm sorry that my wife is in the same room as yours." Courtney replied back to Harold while she was holding onto Gwen's hand before Trent took over.

"I got it from here." Trent said to her as Courtney sat on the chair.

"It's fine and if they give birth at the same time it'll be really something just think-" Harold said as he was then cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Gwen and LeShawna screamed out as the labor session has gone on now for 26 hours.

"Okay ladies, push! push! Push!" The doctors said to Gwen and LeShawna as they pushed several times before the baby's head started to crown as they kept on screaming louder, and louder, and louder in pain as Courtney and Harold started to feel the pain of contractions.

"Okay very good, one more push from both of you, then the babies will arrive…now one more." The first doctor which was a male said as the second doctor who was a female was ready to get the baby's out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and LeShawna let out an earth-shattering scream, so loud in can be heard at Vladimir Putin's office in Moscow, Russia and then the babies were finally out of their mom's respective wombs as LeShawna's baby was out first, then Gwen's baby came out a mere 30 seconds later.

"Waaaah...! Waaaaah...!" The baby's cried as they saw the world for the very first time and it was a beautiful thing for them.

"The babies are here." The five said as they looked beautiful and the doctors cleaned them up and wrapped them up in blankets.

"Awwwwwww…!" The five said as Trent held onto the baby girl.

"She is so cute." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"She is so beautiful." Harold said as he started to cry a bit of happy tears.

"Court, isn't she a beautiful baby?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, yes darling she is." Courtney answered Gwen as Harold and LeShawna kissed before Gwen and Courtney kissed.

"Do you four new parents have names for your babies?" The first doctor named Michael Hearn asked the happy mommies.

"Yeah, the name for our daughter is Maybelle." Gwen said to him.

"Maybelle Rebekah White." Gwen said to the doctor.

"Our baby is named Crystal Isabella McGrady." LeShawna answered the doctor as Harold's Mother named Molly, his sister Miles, and LeShawna's Dad…Marxon arrived to the delivery room.

"Can we see the new grand-daughter?" Molly asked Harold and LeShawna as they saw her.

"Her name is Crystal." Harold said to them.

"I like it." Marxon said as they shook hands.

"Har-Bear, Miles and I are going to take Crystal home, Marxon is coming with us for security reasons." Molly said as she, Miles, and Marxonleft to take the new baby girl home as Gwen's mom Joy, her dad Eric, and her brother Todd arrived.

"Let me see my granddaughter." Joy said as she held onto Maybelle.

"Oh, she's cute!" Joy said to Gwen.

"I agree sis, my niece is a cutie." Todd said.

"We're going to take her home for you." Joy said to Gwen.

"Thanks Mom." Gwen said as she, Eric, and Todd left.

"I got to get going, Maybelle needs to see her daddy." Trent said as she, Gwen, and Courtney hugged.

"Thankies for everything." Gwen said to him.

"Anytime." Trent said as he left to follow Helen, and Todd as everyone got back to the reunion at the Helmsley KinderCare ballroom.

"So, anything else to do?" Chris asked them.

"Well, Cody and I have a little announcement to make." Shawn said as he and Cody were side by side with surprises behind their backs.

"Hmmm...I wonder about this." Chris said to himself.

"Girls, can you come here please?" Cody and Shawn said to Sierra and Jasmine as they came towards them.

"What is it Shawn?" Jasmine asked Shawn.

"What's up Cody-bear?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Well, Shawn and I thought of a plan 6 months ago and we decided to do it right here, and right now." Cody said as they got down on one knee and present their engagement rings to their respective girlfriends as Jasmine, Sierra, and everyone else gasped in surprise.

"Are they serious?" Chris said in shock.

"Sierra Ashley Williams, I love you with all of my heart." Cody said to her.

"Jasmine Victoria Smith, you have been a great friend, a great lover, and I love you so much." Shawn said to Jasmine.

"And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?" Cody and Shawn said.

"Awwww...!" Everyone said as Sierra and Jasmine start to tear up a bit.

"YES…YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Sierra and Jasmine answered them as they got their engagement rings and hugged as everyone cheered, and clapped.

"That was actually touching, now…what's next?" Chris said as Geoff raised his hand.

"How about a sex celebration?" Geoff said.

"I'm out of here." Chris said as he left the room indicating that the largest AB/DL Orgy in the history of the world was about to take place as everyone got diapered up, even LeShawna and Gwen got diapered up who just had babies no more than 3 hours ago…it took them a while to get out of the hospital as well, anyway the only one who wasn't diapered up was Mickey.

"Kitty, I'm still a bit new at this." Mickey said to her.

"It's okay, thankfully I got a pack of Bambinos Classico for you." Kitty said to Mickey as she diapered him up.

"Thanks Kitty." Mickey said as Geoff got the video camera.

"Marls, you up for this as a part of our reunion?" Geoff asked her.

"Of course I am, I haven't had any diaper sex in weeks." Marley said as Geoff began recording.

"Before we start, say hi everyone!" Geoff said as he then pointed the camera at everyone as the cheered and waved at the camera.

"You all know me as Geoff, and we are going to have a major sexy diaper orgy to end the diaper thing, well until we can do whatever we want with our lovers." Geoff said.

"Everyone ready?" Geoff asked them.

"READY!" They answered him.

"Good. Now let's rock it padded style." Geoff said as the girls were grabbing their big, and hard pacis except for Gwen and Courtney who were making out.

"Ohhh…" Geoff groaned and moaned out from the intense pleasure.

"This might be too powerful for me alone…Marley, you up for the job?" Geoff said to the camera and asked her.

"Yeah." Marley said as she grabbed the camera from Geoff as she was rubbing Scott's diapered area while holding the video camera.

"Welcome to our sexy orgy. We're giving the pacis a hawd squeeze so we can suck on them later." Marley said as she, and the rest of the girls gave their respective male lovers a handjob except for Gwen and Courtney who were still making out like crazy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Gwen and Courtney moaned out as they were tongue wrestling and started to scissors each other in the French Kissing session until the rest of the girls stopped stroking their boy's hard-on.

"Let the sexy orgy continue." Marley said to everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone said back to Marley as the group decided to continue their epic diaper fuckage.

"As you can see, me and Scotty here are doing the Coital Alignment Technique aka The Cat…now let's see what the other couples are doing at this second.

 **Here is a list of the couple's sex positions that they were doing:**

 **Alejandro and Heather (The Good Spread)**

 **Blaineley and DJ (The Cowgirl)**

 **Brody and MacArthur (Reverse Cowgirl)**

 **Cody and Sierra (The 69)**

 **Courtney and Gwen (The 69)**

 **Dawn and Justin (The Pretzel aka The Camel Ride)**

 **Emma and Noah (The G-Whiz)**

 **Geoff and Bridgette (The Corkscrew)**

 **Harold and LeShawna (The Missionary Position)**

 **Izzy and Owen (Doggy Style)**

 **Jacques and Josee (The Ballet Dancer)**

 **Jasmine and Shawn (Pole Position)**

 **Kitty and Mickey (The Ambassador)**

 **Lindsay and Tyler (Mountain Climber)**

 **Marley and Scott (Spork aka Spoon and Fork aka scissoring)**

 **Mike and Zoey (The Squat Thrust)**

 **Sammy and Topher (Missionary)**

 **Sam and Dakota (Cowgirl)**

 **Shane and Amy (Doggy Style)**

 **Taylor and Rock (Mountain Climber)**

 **That's all the couple's sex positions as Sky is going to have a threesome with Gwen and Courtney now back to our story.**

Every couple was getting hot and heavy into the diaper sex as Sky joined Gwen and Courtney to form a threesome and Marley resumed narrating.

"Ohhhhhhh, we're really moving on up!" Marley said to the camera as she was loving being pounded so hard by Scott.

"Let's check up on Gwen, Courtney, and Sky." Marley said as the camera went towards them.

"What's up my girls?" Marley asked them.

"Ohhhhh, we're doing great!" Sky answered Marley.

"What are you three using, a triple dildo?" Marley asked them.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and answered

"Oooooh...that's hot now I gotta get back to Scott so bye." Marley said before she left.

"Bye!" Gwen, Courtney, and Sky said as they waved at her as she returned to Scott and she resumed pounding her really hard as everyone was near their awesome, and sexually fun climax aka "Cumsies" and it was about to happen.

"Ohhhhhhhh…Ohhhhhhh!" Marley moaned out in pure delight, pleasure or ecstasy like she was the "Queen of Porn" Jenna Jameson.

"I'm…OHHH, almost there!" Marley screamed out as now the rest of the guys were going harder and harder than ever before.

"WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES GUYS!" The girls screamed out.

"UGH! GONNA CUSMIES TOO SEXY BABIES!" The guys responded back.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed out as they released a scream so effing loud that the windows crack and then break, the animals were disturbed when they heard the noise, even some of the trees moved as after the 40 plus people in the orgy came inside of their privates and their diapers, they collapsed and they started to pant to regain their breath as Geoff grabbed the video camera and took over again for a second.

"What did y'all think of this sex celebration everyone?" Geoff asked them.

"SO AWESOME!" Everyone answered back.

"Sweet! Marley do you mind signing off?" Geoff asked her.

"Not at all." Marley answered him as she grabbed the video camera from Geoff as he began to makeout with Bridgette as Marley kissed Scott.

"Well, that's all today! But I would like leave a special message to everyone watching this. We got our shots a month ago so we're not gonna catch anything, and another thing…never do this because it'll do you no good except for this, this is only for fun because most of us are either dating or married." Marley explained.

"Well, now that's all for today! Take care viewers!" Marley said as she kissed the camera lens before she turned off the camera thus filming of the orgy is over and everyone cheered as they got their diapers changed.

"Dios Mio, Mi Amor...that was so spicy." Alejandro told Heather.

"Thank you my king." Heather said as they kissed.

Whoa babe. I never knew that you could rock your ass that hard in those things, I like it." Rock complimented Taylor.

Thankies sweetie." Taylor said as they kissed and every couple kiss on the lips as Chris arrived.

"How was the sex celebration?" Chris asked them.

"AWESOME!" The babies answered.

"Since we're leaving tomorrow after the awards ceremony why don't we just crash here tonight, and then get back into our regular clothes tomorrow night in time for the Gemmie Awards." Chris said as they gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, now...let's get some sleepy." Chris said as the 40 babies start to fall asleep.

"Nighty-night babies." Chris said as he left and closed the door after he turned off the lights.

"Nighty-night Chris." The babies replied back.

"I missed this." Chris said to himself.

"Guys, after tonight…we'll never do the AB/DL thing again together, well except the award ceremony but other than that we're not gonna be dressed like babies anymore." Dawn said to everyone as they woke up.

"Let's enjoy this night." Justin said as they put on a movie together as they put on a movie called "Inside Out" as they watched it.

"That was beautiful." Marley said.

"Well guys…it's getting late so we should get some sleep." DJ said as he and the remaining 40 snuggled up against each other with their blankets as they fell fast asleep.

 **Okay guys.**

 **How as that reunion?**

 **Whose idea was it for the sex celebration? It was Geoff and Marley's idea.**

 **The following night, the Gemmie Awards were held at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto and they all sported classy outfits without the diapers on this time, as Gwen and Courtney were with their daughter Maybelle and Harold and LeShawna were with their daughter Crystal, as for the awards.**

 **"Total Drama Babies" won in their categories and finally Chris McLean won his award for best host.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
